Sentimientos Ocultos
by Miraki-chan
Summary: Zoro comienza a ver a su capitán de otra manera, pero su forma de ser nunca le permitirá decir nada al respecto. Un poco de ayuda nunca viene mal.. ¿No?- Shonen-Ai/Yaoi - Lemmon liviano.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: Shonen-Ai/Yaoi. Lemmon.**

**Rate: Uhm.. yo lo ubicaría en M.**

**Pareja/s: Zoro x Luffy. Y por ahí después se me ocurre otra, pero no creo.**

**Notas: Bueno, primero que nada, ésta es mi primer historia.. Hace tiempo que leía fics en ésta pág, pero es la primera vez que me decidí a publicar algo realmente. Sin más que aclarar, los dejo que lean.. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era una mañana pacífica. El Sol acariciaba el Thousand Sunny con sus rayos mañaneros y la brisa fresca agitaba levemente las velas del barco. Si no fuera porque ningún Rey Marino se alzaba a la vista, claramente podría confundirse ese mar con el Calm Belt.

Aunque no todo era tan tranquilo como parecía.

**Flash-back.**

_Turno de Zoro para el papel de vigía. Cambió de lugar con un adormilado Chopper para hacer su trabajo. Estaba ya amaneciendo y parecía que nada iba a suceder.. Y pensar que ese mar era apodado "el cementerio de piratas"._

_Pasado un tiempo, el espadachín empezó a sentirse cansado, sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad y uno que otro bostezo amenazaba con asomarse por su boca._

_- Mhn.. No parece que haya que preocuparse esta noche- se dijo a sí mismo. Y siguiendo sus impulsos, se recostó sobre la cubierta._

**Fin del Flash-back**

Se despertó agitado y desorientado. Nervioso y sudado. ¿Realmente él había soñado tales cosas? Miró dudoso su entrepierna como queriendo confirmar lo sucedido.

Avergonzado de sí mismo, decidió darse una ducha. Una con agua MUY fría, para resolver su pequeño "problemita".

Pasadas dos horas, todos en la tripulación se encontraban concentrados en sus respectivas tareas. Nami junto con Robin comían pastel (especialidad de Sanji para sus queridas damas) mientras charlaban de cosas sin mucha importancia. Franky se dedicaba a un nuevo diseño de armas para el Sunny, Brook componía nuevas melodías, mientras que Ussop, Chopper y Luffy correteaban por toda la longitud del barco jugando, posiblemente, a las escondidas.

Zoro estaba nuevamente echado sobre la cubierta con los ojos cerrados, pero no precisamente durmiendo; después de esa "pesadilla" no quería pegar un ojo, por las dudas que ésta se repitiera. Se obligaba a creer que todo había sido una mala broma de su cerebro, que fue producto de la culpa que sentía por haberse dormido mientras debía estar vigilando el barco para la seguridad de sus nakama. Cualquier excusa serviría, por más tonta que fuera, con tal de no pensar demasiado sobre ello.

Así se encontraba, renegando con sus pensamientos, cuando una cálida mano sobre su hombro lo sacó de su ensoñación.

- Oiii, Zooooroooo!

Zoro dió un respingo. La cara de su capitán estaba muy cerca de la suya, tanto que podía sentir su respiración rozando levemente la punta de su nariz.

- ¿Qué necesitas tan urgente para despertarme de pronto?

- ¿De pronto? Zoro, he estado gritandote en tu oído desde hace cinco minutos, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Mhn.. No es nada. ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿No me necesitabas para algo? ¿O ahora me llamas sin ningún motivo? -Por alguna razón, se sintió algo ansioso al hacer esta última pregunta.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, cierto! Sanji me mandó a llamarte. Dice que la comida está lista y que si llegas tarde te hará limpiar los platos por toda una semana.

- (Grr.. Maldito cocinero pervertido..) Uhmn.. ya voy Luffy.. ¿Luffy?

Luffy le estaba observando fijamente. De repente, acercó su mano y acarició su cabello.

- Estabas despeinado, ¡ahora ya estás como siempre! -Contestó Luffy con una de sus típicas sonrisas para luego marcharse a la cocina.

Zoro lo miró irse y se tocó el cabello sonrojado. Últimamente estaba actuando muy extraño cuando se trataba de su capitán.

* * *

**Notas Finales: Éste es el prólogo. La duración de la historia todavía no la decidí, supongo que se dará con el tiempo y según cuántas ideas se me ocurran. Ya tengo preparados los primeros 2 capítulos, así que después agregaré más. No quiero mandarlos todos de golpe porque tengo que seguir escribiendo y me voy a atrasar! (u.u)**

**Acepto críticas, tomatasos o cualquier review que quieran mandar! -(*o*)-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por la tardanza! No tengo excusas para dar, simplemente me dio vagancia.. (cosa muy normal en mi, soy una persona perezosa u.u'). Pero bueno, dejo de hablar de mí. Acá les dejo el 2° capítulo, espero que les guste!**

**Advertencias: Lemmon. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Genial. Por quedarse debatiendo lo sucedido con el chico de goma, había llegado tarde al almuerzo y ahora tendría que lavar las vajillas por una semana. Lo peor es que no podía hacer una mala limpieza como venganza porque el maldito ceja-espiral lo dejaría sin comer.

Terminada su tarea, salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación. Se encontraba recostado en su cama al momento en que, pasados unos minutos, escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta. Irritado, se levantó para echar a quien osaba molestarlo en su momento de relajación, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir no encontró a otro más que a Luffy sonriendole traviesamente y con una mirada un tanto.. ¿lujuriosa?

El menor entró empujando al espadachín y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El peliverde estuvo a punto de replicar cuando sintió unos dulces labios contra los suyos. Presa del shock, no supo como reaccionar, pero poco a poco, fue relajando sus músculos y correspondiendo ese beso que, en el fondo, tanto deseaba. Juguetearon un rato con sus lenguas y exploron lo más que podían la cavidad del otro.

Lentamente, rodeó la cintura del pequeño con sus fuertes brazos y empezó a avanzar hasta la cama. Despegaron sus bocas por falta de aire y aprovechó para tumbarlo contra las sábanas blancas.

Comenzó a desabotonar el chaleco rojo mientras el otro rodeaba su cuello y buscaba nuevamente sus labios. Zoro estaba cada vez más exitado. Besaba el torso (ahora desnudo) de Luffy, le daba pequeños mordiscos y lo volvía a besar.

- Ah.. Unh.. -soltó el morocho al sobar una de sus sonrosadas tetillas.

Éso solo bastó para terminar de despertar el miembro del mayor. De un tirón le bajó los pantalones junto con los boxers dejando ver el erecto órgano del azabache.

Relamiendose los labios, engulló de una vez el falo. Lo lamía y volvía a engullir.

- Uhn.. ¡Ahh..! Mhn..

Los gemidos eran música para sus oídos y lo incitaba a más que esa acción. Liberó su boca y bajó sus propios pantalones. Salivó dos de sus dedos y metió uno de ellos por el orificio del moreno, quien pegó un grito de dolor.

- Wahh, Zoro.. ¡Duele, sácalo de ahí!

- Shh.. tranquilo, ya te acostumbrarás..

Para calmarlo, lo besó lo más dulce y apasionado que pudo, lo que tuvo el efecto deseado, ya que Luffy dejó de quejarse.

Cuando se hubo acostumbrado al primer dedo, metió el segundo, y comenzó a juguetear dentro suyo para que se adaptara a la sensación. Una vez preparado, postró a Luffy en "cuatro patas" y poco a poco insertó su miembro en la cavidad dilatada. Primero despacio, para no darle más dolor del necesario, pero posteriormente, tenía que saciar su exitación y los embistes fueron aumentando en velocidad. Gemidos agudos y gemidos graves se esparcían por toda la habitación, testigos de la indecente relación que ambos cuerpos perlados en sudor compartían.

- ¡Ahh..! ¡Zo- Zoro..! Uhn.. te.. te amo..

- Lu.. Luffy.. yo..

Ambos estaban a punto de llegar al climax cuando...

Un golpe seco se escuchó en el cuarto. Zoro se giró sobresaltado en busca del objeto que lo hubo provocado. Al costado de su cama, su Wado Ichimonji yacía en el suelo, como prueba que ésta se había caído produciendo el estruendo.

En ese momento fue cuando el jóven se percató de lo sucedido. Él se encontraba recostado en su cama, las luces estaban apagadas y se encontraba totalmente solo. Nada de lo que creyó realmente había pasado. Luffy no se le había insinuado, Luffy no lo había besado, Luffy no había tenido sexo con él y, principalmente, Luffy no le había dicho que lo amaba.

Quiso arrancarse los cabellos con sus manos hasta quedar calvo, pero estaba tan shockeado que ni éso era posible en ese instante. Sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo y que el karma disfrutaba viendolo sufrir tan cruelmente.

Se dirigió al baño, después de todo tenía que encargarse nuevamente de darle atención a zonas bajas de su cuerpo. Abrió la canilla y dejó que el agua helada golpeara su espalda tonificada; trataba de reflexionar, aceptar sus propios sentimientos. Ya no tenía sentido que siga negando lo obvio, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que él, Roronoa Zoro, temido ex cazador de piratas y actual segundo al mando de la banda de los Mugiwara... deseaba perdidamente a su capitán.

* * *

**Y con ésto termina el capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Prometo no abandonar esta historia, aunque tengan algo de paciencia conmigo, seguramente de vez en cuando tarde más en subir, pero no lo voy a abandonar!**  
**Voy a dar lo mejor de mí por crear una trama más interesante. De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y si tienen alguna queja o algo, no duden en escribirla!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Acá el capítulo 3! Uff.. están cada vez más cortos.. Pero les aseguro que el siguiente es más largo! Traté de no tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, pero tampoco quería subirlo en seguida porque no quiero quedarme sin material para subir mientras no estoy escribiendo.. Pero bueno, basta de excusas. Espero que lo disfruten! **

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Una pequeña isla se veía a lo lejos. Rapidamente, bajó del puesto de vigilancia y comenzó a golpear las puertas de las habitaciones gritando a viva voz:

- ¡Oiii, Luffy, minna, tierra firme!

Como un rayo, Luffy salió del cuarto de chicos agarrando por los hombros al vigía y agitándolo con fuerza.

- Lu..Luffy, me.. es.. ¡me estás mareando! -gritó desesperado Ussop, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre.

- ¡¿Dónde, dónde? ¡Ohhh, sugeee! -como si fuera la primera vez en años que veía una isla, el capitán del Sunny se lanzó hacia la proa del barco con los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

- Uff, nos viene perfecto, probablemente la comida no nos abría alcanzado para muchos días más.. -Nami salía de su cuarto estirándo sus brazos con, lo que parecía, un buen humor- ¡Luffy, ¿qué no puedes controlar tu estómago?

- ¡Nami-swan~, Robin-chwan~, compraré los ingredientes más frescos para prepararles las comidas más deliciosas! -Bailaba alegre Sanji, alrededor de sus hermosas damas.

- Juju, cuento contigo Cocinero-san .

Una vez anclado el navío, decidieron separarse en grupos para explorar la isla y para comprar víveres.

- Uhm.. Entonces nos separaremos así: Sanji, Chopper y Franky irán a comprar la comida, fármacos y otras cosas necesarias. Brook y Zoro se quedarán cuidando el barco, Robin y Luffy explorarán la isla, y Ussop y yo nos iremos de compras.

- Espera, yo no quiero ir contigo, Nami -sollozó Ussop- Seguramente me harás cargar bolsas y bolsas repletas de ropa..

- Estoy de acuerdo con Nariz Larga-kun. Creo que deberíamos hacer algunas modificaciones con respecto a los grupos. -Intervino Robin

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo crees que deberíamos separarnos entonces?

- Si no hay problemas, Navegante-san, puedo ir contigo. Que Ussop-kun cuide el barco y Espadachín-san tome mi lugar. -Propuso la morocha.

- Oi, ¿Por qué tengo yo que ir con Luffy?

- ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual no quieras ir con él? -Zoro percibió una leve sonrisa de parte de la morocha cuando hizo ese último comentario. Se tensó. ¿Acaso Robin sabía todo? ¡Él apenas se había enterado de lo que sentía el día anterior!

- No.. eh.. yo.. ¡No es éso a lo que me refería! -el peliverde sentía el rostro arder, miró de reojo a su capitán que parecía no estar enterado de la discusión y miraba de soslayo las olas golpear el casco de la nave.

-Entonces así quedamos. Les daré algo de dinero a los que bajen -decía Nami mientras separaba, no muy equitativamente, fajos de billetes- Controlen lo que gasten ¡porque no les prestaré más que ésto!

* * *

- ¿Y bien? Ya nos hemos alejado del resto. ¿No piensas contarme ahora lo que pasa entre esos dos?

Robin la miró un tanto sorprendida. La peliroja era más perspicaz de lo que pensaba. Río entre dientes y siguió caminando.

- Bueno.. verás...

* * *

**A pesar de que es corto, este capítulo me gustó, y personalmente creo que es bastante necesario para seguir la historia. Espero que estén disfrutando el fic, y no se olviden de dejar Reviews, que son siempre bienvenidos y (sean felicitaciones o tomatazos) me incitan a seguir escribiendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Acá les dejo el próximo capítulo. Me quedé pensando si no debería catalogarlo también como un "Semi AU", ya que la isla en la que sucede la historia es inventada por mí, y no es un lugar original. Pero bueno, es un fic, así que supongo que es lógico inventar alguna que otra cosa importante..**

**Adv: Como siempre, Shonen-Ai/Yaoi. ZoroxLuffy. **

**One Piece no me pertenece (ojalá fuera así..), es propiedad del genio mangaka Eiichiro Oda y sus brillantes ideas.**

**Bueno, dejo el resto del palabrerío para los comentarios finales. Por ahora, disfruten:**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Luffy corría de un lado a otro. Saltando y gritando emocionado por la exploración de nuevas tierras. Siguiéndolo de cerca, se encontraba Zoro, con la mirada ausente.

De un momento a otro, el morocho se percató de la poca participación de su nakama y se detuvo para observarlo.

- ¿Zoro? ¿Estás realmente bien? Últimamente estás actuando raro. - la voz de su capitán sonaba un tanto preocupada.- Uhn.. cómo decirlo.. Como si me estuvieras eh.. ¿...evitar? Sí, éso. Evitando.

-¿Eh? ¡N.. No! ¡Yo no te estoy evitando! -negaba Zoro nervioso.- ¡Es sólo que..!

-¿Sólo que..?

-Eh.. mhn.. no, no es nada.. - y retomando la marcha añadió.- Vamos, inspeccionemos el pueblo.

-Etto.. ¿Zoro? - el muchacho lo llamó desde su lugar, sin dar un paso.

-¿Ahora qué sucede Luffy? - el espadachín se giró para verlo, empezando a irritarse.- ¿Por qué no te mueves?

-Shishishishi -río el chico.- Es que el pueblo está en la otra dirección.

Ugh.. Debió haberlo sabido. Su sentido de la orientación siempre fallaba. Aunque saberlo no significaba que no sintiera la misma humillación todas las veces que se equivocaba. De algunas cosas nunca te acostumbras.

* * *

Las personas iban y venían. Caminaban tranquilamente mirando vidrieras y se detenían de vez en cuando para comprar alguna cosa. A lo lejos, sobre una amplia colina, se alzaba un exitante festival. Payasos, mimos, malabaristas, acróbatas y demás, desfilaban con disfraces extravagantes y llamativos. Los infantes correteaban de un lado a otro. Grupos de amigos se reunían para disfrutar de las atracciones y las parejas caminaban con las manos entrelazadas, algunas compartiendo algodón de azúcar y otras simplemente disfrutando de la companía del otro.

-¡Éste festival es SUUPER! -el grito de Franky captaba la atención de la gente a su alrededor. ¿O quizás era porque un cyborg no es algo que se ve todos los días? Nah, seguramente era lo primero.

-¡Algodón de azúcar! -Chopper miraba con brillos en los ojos el pequeño puesto de golosinas.- Sanji, ¿podemos quedarnos un tiempo? ¡Prometemos no meternos en problemas!

-No veo el inconveniente, después de todo, ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos -contestó el rubio dejando las bolsas con todo lo comprado sobre el suelo.- Un poco de diversión no nos hará daño, pero creo que primero deberíamos avisar a Lu...-

-¿Sanji? -el renito se volteó a verlo para no encontrar a nadie. Desesperado, comenzó a zarandear el brazo del cyborg.- ¡Franky, Franky! ¡Sanji desapareció! ¡¿Qué hacemos si lo raptaron, o si los marines lo atrapan y no podemos salvarlo?

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!¡Aléjate de mí, estúpido pervertido!

Franky y Chopper se sobresaltaron. A unos metros suyo, Sanji acosaba a una jovencita, moviéndose extrañamente a su alrededor y con corazones en los ojos mientras cantaba algo así como un " Mellorine~ ".

-Creo que no tendremos que preocuparnos por él -contestó el mayor mientras una gota le resbalaba por la frente.- Y si lo atrapan los marines quizás se lo tenga merecido.

Lo miraron durante unos segundos y después suspiraron resignados.

* * *

-Eeeehh, con que así es la cosa..

-Así es. Pero preferiría que lo mantengas en secreto, después de todo pienso que ni él se ha dado cuenta aún.

Cafetería "All Year Festival". Mesa n°3, frente al local, al aire libre y debajo de una sombrilla. Dos mujeres conversaban tranquilamente. Una de ellas, la pelirroja, bebía un batido helado con frutillas. La otra, morocha, un café puro.

-Tch, con lo caro que podría haberle cobrado mi silencio.. -murmuraba Nami, con cara de fastidio.- Pero supongo que esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Sólo porque eres tú quien me lo pide, Robin.

-Mhn..

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Creí que ibas a comentar algo sobre el hecho de que el espadachín sienta cosas por nuestro capitán. -contestó la mayor con una pequeña sonrisa.- No pareces para nada sorprendida.

-Bueno.. supongo que ya me lo esperaba. Zoro nunca prestó demasiada atención a las mujeres que conocimos por las distintas islas, y es de más sobreprotector hacia Luffy que cualquiera de nosotros.

Robin la observó durante unos segundos. Luego, dejó escapar una pequeña risita y le dio un sorbo a su café. Al terminar, volvió a dirigir su vista a la navegante y le comentó:

-¿Y si les damos.. un empujoncito?

La más joven levantó su vista del batido. Pareció pensarlo detenidamente y finalmente contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué no?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Thousand Sunny...

-¡Yohohoho! Ussop-san, me has ganado otra vez.. Eres muy bueno en éste juego.

-Jejeje.. ¡Por supuesto! ¿No te lo conté? Sobre esa vez que fuí a una isla y me encontré con unos gigantes del tamaño de un Rey Marino, que querían comerme y para salvarme tuve que... y luego... cuando estuvieron por... (bla, bla, bla).

...Ussop y Brook "cuidaban" el barco.

* * *

**El siguiente capítulo es aún más largo que éste. Y a mi parecer, el mejor de los que hice hasta ahora. Modestia aparte, realmente estoy feliz sobre como está yendo la historia del fic, espero que a ustedes también le esté gustando tanto como a mí. **

**Lo clasifiqué como "humor", pero no sé si tiene mucho de ello. Sé que no llega a ser parodia, aunque considero que tiene una pizca de chiste. Sólo un poco. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya subiendo el capítulo 5! Uff.. ni se imaginan lo que me costó esta parte... Ya tenía la idea de cómo seguir la historia, pero no se me ocurría cómo escribirla! Pero estoy feliz con el resultado. La idea era en realidad que éste y el siguiente episodio fueran uno solo, pero me quedaba demasiado largo y preferí cortarlo dos partes..(de todas maneras, no terminé de planearlo aún el otro..)**

**Ya tengo idealizados los siguientes capítulos y también el final, pero tengo que armarlo bien. Creo que no hay ninguna advertencia aparte de lo ya avisado.. Ahora, disfruten:**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Según sus fuentes de información, aquella isla se destacaba por su festival anual con duración de dos semanas completas. Turistas de muchísimas islas del mundo, visitaban el lugar por aquellas fechas para disfrutar de aquél espectáculo.

"-Usted también ha venido por el festival, ¿no es cierto, señorita?"- le había preguntado el dueño de aquél bar mientras secaba una copa de cristal con un trozo de tela.

"-Eh.. si, seguro"- supo contestar la colorada. Al parecer no era común ver a piratas en aquellas tierras, por lo tanto, la mejor opción era fingir ser ciudadanos comunes para no causar más problemas de los necesarios. Se levantó de su asiento y pagó por su bebida para luego retirarse en busca de su morocha amiga.

Caminó unas cuadras hasta que frenó frente a un hermoso y antiguo edificio restaurado, el cual dejaba ver a través de sus ventanales de vidrio, filas y filas de libros ubicados categóricamente en estanterías de madera blanca. Entró sin más y se dirigió a una de las largas mesas de la biblioteca donde se hallaba la arquéologa detrás de una cantidad exuberante de documentos apilados uno sobre otro, formando una alta columna que llegaba a su altura.

-Robin, ¿has terminado ya de leer? Tenemos que encontrar a los demás- comentó la recién llegada.- Dentro de unas horas comenzará a oscurecer y quiero ir antes a unos baños termales.

-Ara, ara, me preguntaba cuándo ibas a llegar, ya estaba terminando de releer. He visto un parque de atracciones al final de la calle, sobre una colina. ¿Quizás el resto haya ido hacia aquella dirección?- preguntó mientras terminaba de acomodar los libros en su correspondiente lugar y caminaba hacia el exterior seguida por la menor.

-No me extrañaría, sólo espero que no hayan hecho ningún desastre todavía..- suspiró resignada Nami mientras transitaban rumbo al cerro por la calle principal.

* * *

-¿Uhn? ¿Dónde se habrán ido Franky y Chopper? Juraría que estaban por aquí..

-¡Hey, tu!

-¿Eh, yo?

-Sí, tú, el rubio con pinta de desorientado.

Sanji se acercó a la anciana que lo llamaba. Se encontraba en un pequeño puesto pobremente decorado con un mantel floreado y una base donde descansaba una esfera de vidrio con menor tamaño a una pelota de handball. En la mesita, un cartel de papel mal cortado descubría las palabras "Adivina tu futuro por sólo 10 berrys".

-Puedo predecir tu futuro si así lo deseas.

-No, no creo en ése tipo de cosas.

-¡Oh, veo algo!- soltó la gitana ignorando el comentario anterior. Movía sus manos alrededor de la bola y abría sus ojos exageradamente.- Veo a un hombre de extraño cabello verde sonriendo felizmente junto a alguien. Al parecer tendrá una buena suerte en el amor. Pero ese alguien es..-

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Ése maldito marimo planea lanzarse sobre una de mis hermosas damas! Grr.. Nunca voy a perdonarlo por siquiera pensarlo. ¡Le haré la vida imposible!- el jóven lucía gravemente enfadado. Miró a la mujer y le lanzó un par de monedas para luego salir corriendo a quién sabe dónde.- ¡Gracias por todo!

-¡Hey, espera!- gritó vanamente la mayor. El chico ya se encontraba demasiado lejos como para escucharla, ¿qué diablos tenía en las piernas para correr así? Observó atónita y después dejó salir un suspiro.- Qué impacientes son los jóvenes de ahora.. No había terminado de hablar aún.- ¡Bueno! Ya se dará cuenta por sí mismo..

* * *

En el mismo lugar, pero metros más alejados, se encontraban dos piratas saliendo de un laberinto de espejos, el cual, cabe destacar que terminó clausurado por algún desperfecto imprevisto (cristales se esparcían por el suelo y otros se hallaban cortados por la mitad como si hubieran sido limpiamente divididos por el filo de una espada).

-¡Zoro, subamos a aquél ahora!- gritaba Luffy señalando una atracción. De las tres diferentes montañas rusas que había en el parque, aquella era la más empinada, alta y peligrosa de todas.

-Hn.- fue la simple respuesta del mismo. El morocho lo guíaba de un lado a otro y no parecía aburrirse como tampoco mostraba la más mínima pizca de cansancio. Pero él no era como su capitán y necesitaba un rato de tranquilidad si quería sobrevivir por más tiempo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de un banco donde descansar y con su vista detectó algo más interesante aún.- Oi Luffy, ¿qué te parece si vamos antes a aquél?

El chico se giró y quedó deslumbrado por la maravillosa Rueda de la Fortuna que se alzaba allí. Emocionado, atrapó la mano de su compañero y aceleró hacia la fila de gente que esperaba su turno pacientemente.

* * *

-¿Mhgfhn? ¿Mho fon egfof Fluffy y Zogo?

-¿Eh? ¿Luffy y Zoro? ¿Dónde?

-*Glup* Por allí, cerca de la tienda de pasteles.- indicó Franky.

-¡Ah, es cierto! Voy a llamarlos. Uh.. ¿..no tiene Zoro el rostro algo colorado? ¡Oh, no! ¿Estará enfermo? ¿Tendrá fiebre?- comenzó a desesperarse el doctor de la tripulación.

-Mejor les pego un grito. ¡Oi, Luffy, Zo-! ¡Mgh!

. . .

-¿Eh?- Zoro se volteó pero no vio a nadie tras él. _"(¿Lo habré imaginado?)"_

-¡Vamos, Zoro, no te atrases! ¡Ya casi es nuestro turno!

-Oh, si, lo siento.

. . .

-Shhh. Te quedas quieto y no hablas, ¿has entendido?

El cyborg palideció pero tuvo suficientes fuerzas para asentir. Nami realmente asustaba a veces.

-Es bueno que hayamos llegado a tiempo.- comentó Robin con una sonrisa. Ella se había encargado de taparle la boca a Franky con ayuda de sus poderes y empujarlo detrás de una tienda para ocultarlo. Nami sostenía a Chopper entre sus brazos y con una de sus manos, mantenía cerrado el hocico del reno impidiéndole hablar.

-Si tardábamos un poco más, seguramente Luffy hubiera querido que subamos todos juntos a la góndola y Zoro hubiera perdido su oportunidad.- murmuró la pelirroja mirando a Robin.

-¿Oportunidad? ¿De qué?- preguntó el de cabellos celestes recobrando su compostura.

-Después les contamos todo, por ahora nos dedicaremos a seguirlos.- continuó la navegante mientras espíaba desde su escondite.- Esperen.. ¿Qué no es ése..? ¡Oh, no!

* * *

Por fin. Por fin había encontrado a ése bastardo. Se había jurado a sí mismo que a partir de ése día no iba a dejarlo solo. Iba a seguirlo y arruinar su vida incluso si eso significaba pasar todo el tiempo a su lado. No iba a permitir que se salga con la suya. No iba a permitir que se acerque a ellas, que les destruya su pureza y que las contamine con su estupidez.

Lo vio ahí, junto con el idiota de su capitán, esperando para subir a la noria. Se extrañó un poco porque parecía estar nervioso.. ¿quizás le temía a las alturas? Pero también parecía estar sonrojado.. ¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? El muy pervertido debía de estar pensando en cosas raras sobre alguna de las dos bellísimas damas que convivían con ellos.

La ira lo llenó por dentro y se dirigió a paso firme hacia ambos nakamas. Luffy fue el primero en notarlo y le regaló una de sus sonrisas.

-¡Oh, Sanji! ¿Tú también quieres subir con nosotros?

Percibió con el rabillo del ojo cómo se tensaba el espadachín al notar su presencia. _"(¿Así que estás tan ensimismado con tus impuras fantasías que no puedes ni notarme a tiempo? Jeh, no te daré espacio ni para que imagines cosas indebidas, maldito cabeza de alga.)"_

-Claro Luffy, y si es posible, estaría **ENCANTADO** de pasar el **RESTO DEL DÍA **junto a ustedes.- sonrió socarronamente.

Zoro lo observó con una mezcla de extrañeza y fastidio. Aunque por un lado estaba aliviado de no tener que esforzarse para contenerse frente al moreno, por otra parte se sentía molesto porque la ayuda había venido del cocinero. Y, por más que resulte contradictorio, también le afectaba el hecho de no poder estar a solas con el del sombrero de paja.

-Tch.. sólo no te acerques a mí, bastardo.- insultó mirándolo aburrido.

-Jeh, no es como si quisiera realmente hacerlo.-_"(Pero, ¡todo sea por el bien de Nami-swan~ y Robin-chwan~!)"_

Y finalmente su turno llegó, y los tres ingresaron a la cabina.

* * *

**Hablando de mí. Mañana viajo a la casa de mis abuelos (en una provincia vecina), los cuales tienen internet pero que no es muy bueno.. Así que voy a aprovechar el fin de semana para continuar escribiendo y tratar de avanzar al menos, dos capítulos. **

**Sobre los reviews:**

**Muchas gracias por comentar! Me siento feliz de que estén leyendo mi fic, me dan ganas de continuar y mejorar cada vez más. Jeje, sobre lo que es algo cliché.. éso mismo estaba pensando anoche. Yo soy de ésas personas que se cuelgan pensando cosas todo el tiempo (TODO EL TIEMPO.) y la noche es un momento especial para ello. Justamente fue ayer que me quedé meditando que una historia desarrollada en un parque de diversiones era una de las cosas más cliché para una ficción romántica.. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo episodio!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Yay! Volví de Santa Fe, ¡y con un capítulo nuevo! Al final no pude escribir mucho.. No porque no tuviera tiempo, sino porque me colgué viendo Durarara!. Tengo que admitir que me encantó, si tienen tiempo veanlo porque es un muy buen animé. Quería leer las novelas ya que el animé solo abarca los primeros 3 volúmenes, pero lamentablemente no encuentro por ninguna parte a partir del vol. 4, ni siquiera en inglés u.u .****  
**

**También tardé por falta de inspiración. Sabía como seguir, pero me trabé en una parte y no sabía como escribir.. En fin, lo bueno es que pude terminar el capítulo; de todas maneras no me quedé muy conforme..  
**

**Pero es su opinión la que cuenta. ¡Espero que les guste!:  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

-¡E..E..ÉSE BASTARDO METIDO!

-Oh.. Sanji-kun se metió dentro también..

Franky y Chopper miraban asustados a ambas mujeres. Bah, en realidad sólo estaban asustados de Nami, que rugía furiosa por vaya a saber qué.

-Etto.. ¿Podrían explicarnos que sucede aquí?- se animó a preguntar el pequeño.

-¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, ustedes no entienden nada de ésto..- razonó la morocha.- Nami, creo que sería mejor volver al barco por ahora. Les explicaremos ésto a todos y planearemos algo. Dejemos a Sanji-kun con Luffy y Zoro, después le diremos a él también.

-Grrr... Maldito entrometido.. ¿No se supone que odia a Zoro? ¿¡Por qué tenía que meterse!- la chica continuaba su eterna queja. Mientras tanto, Robin les contaba lo descubierto a Franky y Chopper, quienes caminaban de regreso a la embarcación.

. . .

-¡Ohh! ¿Así que los humanos del mismo sexo pueden reproducirse entre sí?

-Eh.. jeje.. Chopper.. creo que no estás captando la idea.- respondió nervioso Ussop. A penas llegaron al barco, la arquéologa lo había llamado a Brook y a él con la excusa de que tenía algo importante que decirles. Él se había quedado boquiabierto, pero al parecer Brook ya lo sospechaba, porque no resultó demasiado sorprendido.

-Yo.. yo.. yo no estoy llorando porque ésta sea una historia de amor no correspondido super emocionante..- empezó Franky con la voz quebrada y los ojos repletos de lágrimas.- Es.. es sólo que me entró algo en el ojo.. *Snif..Snif*.

-Bueno, dejándo éso de lado.. creo que entienden el motivo por el cual les contamos ésto. ¿No es así?- habló Nami, ya tranquilizada.- Resumiendo, les estamos pidiendo su colaboración para juntar a esos dos idiotas.

-¡Yohohoho! Es bueno ver a los jóvenes de hoy en día tan entusiastas y sentimentales. ¡Sin duda yo las ayudaré! Pero.. Nami-san..- agregó Brook con un deje de misterio.- ¿...me mostrarías tus bragas?

-Ejem.. bueno, siguiendo con lo nuestro.. Ussop, Franky, Chopper, ¿ustedes que harán?.- Detrás de la pelirroja, se hallaba un esquelo tendido en el suelo todo machucado. Si no fuera por su Akuma no Mi, se podría jurar que el músico había tenido una muerte dolorosa y violenta, víctima de un sádico asesino que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de sus presas.

-¡Oh, *Snif*, por supuesto que las ayudaré! ¡Todo sea por Zoro y su amor imposible..!

-Parece interesante cómo pueden relacionarse sentimentalmente dos seres del mismo género. ¿Serán capaces de procrear a otro ser? Quizás si...- Chopper continuó murmurando sustancias y experimentos extraños que podría intentar mezclar para lograr una pócima que rompa las leyes de la Naturaleza. Nami decidió tomar su respuesta como un reflejo de su entusiasmo y, por ende, como un "si".

-¿Y tú, Ussop?- las cosas estaban saliendo bien, el resto había ofrecido su ayuda sin problemas. Ahora sólo faltaba alguien.- ¿Qué es lo que decidirás?

-Bueno.. yo...- Oh, problemas. El francotirador con su déficit de auto-confianza. Aunque no era nada que no pueda superar.

-Vamos Ussop.. ¿Sábes?..- la colorada se acercó al morocho y le susurró al oído.- ..en realidad eres al que más necesitamos pero.. tú entiendes, no podemos decirlo frente a los demás..

-¿Eh, en serio?- la chica asintió.- ¡Oh, claro, por supuesto que entiendo! Jajaja, ustedes no son nada sin mí, ¿no es cierto? ¡Bueno, no teman, porque yo, el pirata Ussop, valiente guerrero de los mares, los ayudaré en su pequeña tarea!

-Jujuju, buen trabajo convenciendo a todos, Nami-san.- murmuró Robin para la menor, quién le dedicó una astuta sonrisita.- Ahora, empezaré describiendo nuestro primer plan..

* * *

El peliverde no parecía tener alguna intención de insinuarse a alguien, ni siquiera parecía haberlo pensado. Sólo estaba ahí, mirando embobado a Luffy, que se movía de un lado a otro por el habitáculo. ¡Un momento! ¿¡Miraba embobado a Luffy! Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Jaja, ése bastardo.. _"(Jeh, casi me engañas..)" _Eso sólo podía significar.. ¡Qué el maldito estaba fantasiando con sus damas otra vez!

Se le ocurrió una fantástica idea para sacarlo del trance. Agarró a Luffy en una de sus idas y vueltas, y con fuerza lo arrojó hacia donde Zoro se encontraba sentado. El muchacho se tropezó y cayó sobre el mayor, quedando en una posición un tanto.. comprometedora. El morocho tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas del más grande y el resto del cuerpo despatarrado por el asiento. Por su parte, el espadachín no hizo más que sonrojarse violentamente. _"(Jah, seguramente te avergûenzas por haber sido descubierto mientras estabas pensando en cosas depravadas sobre mis doncellas. Te lo tenías merecido)"._

-..e..Eh.. L..Lu..f..- Roronoa no conseguía tranquilizarse. Respiró hondo y trató de pensar en otra cosa que no sea el hecho de tener encima a su capitán.- Luffy. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El pequeño levantó su mirada hacia las orbes del que le habló. Se encontraba con los mofletes algo sonrojados y jadeaba levemente, producto de todo el movimiento que había hecho por la cabina anteriormente. *Ba-tum* *Ba-tum*. Zoro podía escuchar el latido acelerado de su propio corazón. Trató de mantenerse conciente. En serio lo trató, pero esto ya era demasiado para su salud.

Quizás fue una manera de auto-defenza de su organismo. O quizás fue por el mareo repentino al sentir toda la sangre subir de pronto a su cabeza. Quizás fue una mezcla de ambas, pero el resultado fue uno solo.

Zoro se desmayó.

Lo último que recordó escuchar fue la estúpida risa del estúpido cocinero.

. . .

-Ugh.. Eh..¿..dónde estoy?

-¡Zoro, al fin despiertas! Me tenías preocupado..

-¿Chopper? ¿Qué..? ¿Dónde estamos? Esto no parece la enfermería de nuestro barco..- si bien se encontraba desorientado, recordaba a la perfección la diminuta sala de curas del Thousand Sunny. No era algo que le gustara admitir, pero debido a su personalidad descuidada -y, ¿por qué no?- levemente masoquista, era bastante habitual terminar allí. Sin embargo aquél no era un cuarto que alguna vez haya visto.

-Ah.. es que.. no lo es. Estamos en una posada.

-¿Posada? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-Bueno.. lo que sucedió fue..

**Flash-back.**

"-Chopper, ¿dónde estás? ¡Te necesitamos urgente!"- el capitán saltó al barco cargando en su espalda el cuerpo inconciente de su segundo al mando.

"-¿Luffy? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"-¡No lo sé! Estábamos en ésa cosa grande y redonda que giraba cuando de pronto, Sanji me lanzó contra Zoro. Me preguntó cómo me encontraba y cuando lo miré para contestarle, simplemente se desmayó."

"-¿¡EH! ¿¡Simplemente se desmayó! ¡Oh, no! Éso puede ser peligroso.. déjame revisarlo."

"-Luffy, ¿por casualidad te encontrabas sobre él o algo cuando se desmayó?"- intervino la morocha.

"-Eh, sí."

"-¿Habías estado correteando y te encontrabas sudado, agitado y con calor en el rostro?"

"-¡Wow! Robin, ¿eres una especie de adivina? ¿Cómo es que supiste todo éso?"

"-Jujuju, pobre Zoro-kun.. No debió haber soportado la presión"-sonrió para sí.- "No te preocupes, capitán. Nami encontró una posada con fuentes termales. Relajarse es seguramente todo lo que necesite."

**Fin del Flash-back.**

-Y.. yo.. ¡tengo que irme!

-¿..eh? ¡¿Eh? ¡Espera, Chopper!- Pero no había caso, el renito había disparado hacia la puerta y ya se encontraba fuera de vista. Zoro mantuvo su vista fija en la salida por unos segundos, como si esperara que de un momento a otro el doctor regresara.

Por fin se dio cuenta que no iba a volver y suspiró derrotado. Se levantó del futon en el que se encontraba y analisó su alrededor. Era un cuarto con piso de madera, sin mucha decoración ni muebles. Parecía ser de las posadas tradicionales, aquellas típicas con baños termales al aire libre. _"(Uhm.. baños termales eh.. No suenan mal.. tiempo para pensar es justo lo que necesito ahora..)"_

* * *

El animal, normalmente confundido con un mapache, corría por los pasillos de la hostería. Frenó de golpe cuando divisó a la persona que estaba buscando y se dirigió a ella con cierto nerviosismo.

-Ya despertó, podemos seguir con el plan.

-Jujuju. ¡Nada puede salir mal ahora!- se sobrecargaba en un arrebato de entusiasmo.

Oh, si supiera lo que le esperaba...

* * *

**Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews! Para los que preguntan: Sí, este fic sigue en marcha y no tengo pensado dejarlo, aunque puede que algunas veces tarde más en subir capítulos que otras.. Principalmente por falta de imaginación e.e**

**No es como si no supiera como segur la historia, pero mi problema es que soy muy crítica conmigo misma y siempre hay detalles que no me terminan de convencer.. Aunque supongo que también podría considerarse una virtud porque así mejoro cada día.  
**

**Si.. sé que Zoro me está saliendo muy OC, tengo un grave problema con él.. Voy a tratar de volcarme más a su personalidad, pero creo que así también es bastante complicado el poder avanzar con eh.. su relación con los demás.  
**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que no los aburra!  
**

**PD: ¿Puede clasificarse realmente como "humor"? Siento que no soy muy buena con la comedia.. Qué mal, es uno de los géneros que más me gusta :(  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fuuaaahhh, tanto tiempo! Pero estoy feliz de haber vencido (aunque tarde) mi pereza y haber seguido escribiendo. Estoy realmente conforme con el resultado del capítulo porque si soy sincera, ya tenía la idea de hace rato pero no se me ocurría como unir todo. Supongo que el tiempo que me tomé sirvió de algo y me ayudó a ser más creativa. Por ahí nada que ver y es un capítulo más, pero personalmente creo que es el mejor de los que hice hasta ahora (sólo mi punto de vista, sólo eso). Pensaba aprovechar las vacaciones para escribir mucho pero una parte de mí sabía que no iba a hacerlo.. La vagancia me puede. Qué mal.. mañana ya retomo las clases y ni miré si tenía tarea.. Soy una persona extremadamente irresponsable, siempre dejo todo para lo último o directamente no lo hago.. Por favor NO sigan el ejemplo de alguien como yo, les va a ir mal en la vida.**

**Advertencias: Las de siempre, supongo. Este fic es yaoi/shonen-ai/chicoxchico si no te gusta, no leas y bla bla bla.**

**One Piece y sus personajes no son míos, son del máster Oda-sensei y no gano nada más que satisfacción por escribir (lamentablemente..). Bueno, basta de palabrerías que a nadie le importan, espero que disfruten el capítulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

En la habitación sólo había dos futones, aproximadamente de una plaza y media. A pesar de tener un tamaño considerablemente amplio para una persona, no eran lo suficiente grandes como para ser ocupados por dos cuerpos a la vez. Al menos, no si se quería espacio personal.

_"No creo en dioses, pero si existen, se deben divertir castigando a los humanos.."- _pensaba el chico de cabellos como el pasto. A su lado, el cuerpo se revolvió entre las sábanas y estiró sus piernas ocupando el espacio del otro. El mayor suspiró fastidiado y lanzó una fría mirada al rubio que ocupaba el otro futón, maldiciéndolo internamente. _"Tch, si no hubieras intervenido no tendría éste problema, cocinero idiota"._

¿Intervenido en qué? Bueno, para saberlo habría que retroceder un poco en la historia...

**FLASH-BACK**

"-¿Otra vez con Luffy?"- no es como si le disgustara, pero era obvio que estaban forzando situaciones para juntarlos.- "¿No estarán el resto muy apretados en una habitación? Quiero decir, después de todo son cinco personas compartiendo un solo baño."

"-Zoro, Zoro.. nunca entiendes."- se burlaba la pelirroja.- "Pedimos más habitaciones, pero las únicas libres eran estas tres. Una para tres, otra para cuatro y la última para dos."

"-¿Y por qué no son las mujeres quienes usan la más pequeña? Después de todo, ustedes sólo son dos."

"-¿Y dónde piensas poner mi equipaje entonces?"- le replicó Nami enfadada.

"-No te preocupes por el espacio, podemos darles el futón sobrante y que Chopper duerma con nosotras, ya que es pequeño."- intervino Robin antes que Zoro pueda contestar.- "¿No es cierto, Doctor-san?"

"-¿Uh? Ah, sí, seguro."

Dando el tema por zanjado, el grupo se dividió para preparar sus habitaciones; a Zoro le pareció escuchar un "Sigamos con el plan" de la boca de Nami mientras parloteaba con la morocha.

. . .

**30 minutos después:**

"-Uh.. chicos, al parecer ha habido un pequeño problema, jeje.."

"-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Ussop?"

"-Sólo hay dos futones aquí. Sumando el que nos dieron las chicas, tenemos tres."

"-Felicidades, sabes sumar Ussop."

"-No me refiero a éso, idiota."- gruñó Ussop, fulminando con la mirada a Franky.- "Lo que quiero decir es que alguien tendrá que compartir el futón".

Los dos chicos, el cyborg y el esqueleto intercambiaron miradas.

"-A mí no me miren, soy SUPER grande y ni entro en el futón".

"-¡Yohohoho! Lo siento, malos hábitos para dormir. Deberán compartir ustedes."

"-¿¡Qué! Ni hablar. No después de todos los pasteles de legumbres que este imbécil se comió"- señaló Sanji a Ussop.- "¿En serio creíste que podrías ganarle a Luffy en una competencia de tragones?"

"-Bu.. bueno... uno nunca sabe.. ¿..no?"

. . .

"-...y es por éso que quiero que me des uno de sus futones."

"-¿Eres idiota? Ve a pedir uno a la casera, nosotros sólo tenemos dos."

"-¿Acaso eres tú el idiota? Es las doce y media de la madrugada, no la despertaré por algo como ésto."

"-No me importa, es tu problema."

"-¿Sanji? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"-Oh, Luffy.. Sólo un problema con los futones... ¡Hey, tengo una idea! Luffy, ¿te importaría dormir conmigo?"

"-¿Eh? No, pero no robes mi carne."

"-Seguro, seguro. Prometo no hacerlo."- _("¿Por qué lo haría..?")_

"-Oi, ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?"- la desconfianza se leía en su rostro.

"-Claro, no creo que sea peor que soportar los gases del narigón toda la noche."

"-Mph.. como digas. Pero no me metas en ésto."

. . .

**45 minutos después:**

"-¿Sabes qué? Me retracto de todo lo que dije. Bah, no todo.. sigues siendo un idiota."

"-Te dije que no me metieses en ésto."

"-¡Es imposible domir con él! No hace más que moverse y tirar de las sábanas."

"-Tu problema, no el mío."

"-No te daré comida por un mes."

"-Encontraré la mía por mi cuenta, ¿o acaso olvidas que estaba vivo desde antes que te unieras a la tripulación?"

"-Tch.."- el rubio lo miró con desprecio, ganó un punto por éso. A su espalda, el capitán se revolvió nuevamente y lanzó un puño al aire murmurando algo sobre "gomu gomu no.." y un "ya verás, bastardo". _("Y éso que sólo está durmiendo..")_ De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.- "Si no cambias conmigo, lo despertaré para que sufras conmigo."

"-¿Llegarías tan lejos?"

"-Cualquier cosa con tal de dormir."

"-Prefiero que suframos ambos a sufrir yo solo."

"-Te quedarás un mes sin mi comida, me comeré la comida que robó de la cocina, lo despertaré y te echaré la culpa."

"-¿¡Qué! Oye, éso es caer bajo, incluso para tí."

"-Luuuffyyy~ Zoro se está comiendo tu carneee~"

"-¿Mhhnnn?"

"-¡Shhh! De acuerdo, de acuerdo.. Cambiaré lugares contigo.. bastardo.."

**Fin del FLASH-BACK.**

* * *

La luz del sol dándole de lleno en la cara lo hizo acurrucarse más a la fuente de calor junto a él. El objeto emanaba una deliciosa fragancia mezcla de arena, agua salada y vainilla. Se aferró aún más al cuerpo que le proporcionaba una indescriptible sensación de comodidad y seguridad. De un momento a otro, la "cosa" se movió bajo sus brazos y dejó escapar un leve quejido. Extrañado, levantó levemente sus párpados para encontrarse con una mata de hilo negro. No, hilo no, pelo. Cabellos negros despeinados en todas direcciones. Ahí fue cuando la información le llegó al cerebro.

"Cosa" cálida + aroma a arena, agua salada y vainilla + movimiento + pelo negro = Luffy.

Pero tardó en darse cuenta de la cercanía en la que se encontraban. Y más aún en darse cuenta de que estaba abrazándolo. Cuando lo hizo, no lo soltó de inmediato. Primero miró aterrado en dirección al otro futón.

Sanji lo observaba con una sonrisa estúpidamente burlona.

-Sí, desde que me desperté estás en esa posición.- le contestó como si le hubiera leído la mente.- Quién sabe, quizás fue desde mucho antes incluso. ¡Pareces la novia! Oh, no. Creo que la "novia" sería Luffy.

-Voy a matarte, maldito ceja-espiral.

-Sólo inténtalo, marimo.

-¡Chicos! ¿Aún duermen? ¡Ya es hora del desayuno!- gritaba una voz detrás de la puerta.- ¡No lleguen tarde porque sólo es gratis hasta las diez en punto!

-¡Claro, mi herm-...!

-¡COMIDA!- el chico saltó de los brazos de Zoro y se precipitó contra la puerta, como si fuera la primera vez en años sin digerir alimento. Los otros dos quedaron petrificados durante unos segundos por el shock. Al reponerse, se fulminaron con la mirada y se levantaron de sus puestos para seguir el camino de su capitán. No era momento de pelear.. después de todo, sólo quedaban quince minutos antes de las diez.

* * *

**Algo que me quedó volando en la mente.. Sobre la parte en que Sanji dice "Es las doce y media de la madrugada", no es que haya tenido un error de gramática.. o al menos éso creo. Mi profesora de literatura siempre molesta con que la hora "es" y no "son", y siempre nos regaña cuando alguien pregunta que hora es y otro le responde "Son las X". Pero supongo que la gente ya está mal acostumbrada y por éso suena mal cuando alguien contesta con "es". **

**Dejando éso de lado, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Pero tengo que avisar que seguramente, a partir de ahora, voy a tomarme más tiempo para escribir y quizás tarde un mes o un poco más para subir los nuevos capítulos. Aunque prometo que no se me va a ir de las manos y no voy a estar más de 5 meses sin uploadear! Gracias por los review y espero que sigan leyendo :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cada vez estoy más conforme con mi escritura, quizás porque me voy sintiendo más cómoda con mi manera de redactar o quizás porque estoy ganando más experiencia con cada capítulo que hago. O por ahí es una mezcla de ambas. La cosa es que estoy feliz porque es el capítulo más largo que hice hasta el momento.., pero no el más fácil. Al principio la idea era otra, incluso tenía escrito gran parte del capítulo. Decidí modificarlo entero porque llegó un punto en que me trabé y no sabía como seguirlo. Ni terminar el episodio ni dejar manera de contiuar la historia. **

**Por eso, mientras esperaba el tren para regresar a mi casa desde la escuela, me dediqué a planear otras posibilidades. Tampoco tenía mucho que hacer mientras esperaba: mi mp4 se había quedado sin batería desde recién empezada la mañana (sufrí terriblemente.. cuatro horas de no tener nada que hacer, ni siquiera tarea..), el celular tenía solo una barra de batería y no seguí mi intuición al despertarme diciéndome que lleve el libro de Game of Thrones para continuar leyendo en clase. **

**Y bueno.. en mi aburrimiento fue esto lo que se me ocurrió. O sólo el principio, y después cuando empecé a volcar todo en WordPad, el resto me iba llegando naturalmente.**

**Advertencias: Lo de siempre, llegados a este punto creo que ya no es necesario advertir nada..**

**Sin más que decir ahora, los dejo con lo importante!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Su reloj biológico estaba programado para despertarlo puntualmente a las 9.30 hs, horario en que se levantada y comenzaba el cotidiano día preparando el desayuno. Aunque el hospedaje incluyera la primera comida del día, la costumbre de despavilarse tan temprano en la mañana no se quitaba de un día a otro.

Al girar entre las sábanas y dirigir la mirada a sus compañeros de cuarto, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa de burla; Zoro mantenía a Luffy entre sus brazos como si fuera un pequeño peluche con el que dormía desde la infancia. A cada segundo que pasaba, la escena frente a él comenzaba a perder gracia, hasta el punto en que le hizo titubear sobre si realmente debería burlarse de ello. Una atmósfera de cariño y ternura rodeaba los dos chicos, en especial al mayor, cuyo rostro dejaba ver una sonrisa calma y relajada.

Una vaga idea surcó su mente: _("¿Puede que tal vez.. el cabeza de musgo esté enamorado de Luffy?")_. A lo mejor había malentendido todo y a Zoro no le vayan las mujeres.

El rozar de unas sábanas lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El corlento se había acurrucado más sobre el capitán, quien dejó escapar un diminuto quejido. Acto seguido, el primero abrió los ojos con extrañeza y varios segundos después de fijarse en el morocho, desvió la mirada hacia él. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que reflejaba su boca; la exteriorización del terror que el espadachín expresaba en su cara era demasiado para su persona.

-Sí, desde que me desperté estás en esa posición- era obvio que el otro se preguntaba interiormente si los había visto, su semblante lo decía todo.- Quién sabe, quizás fue desde mucho antes incluso. ¡Pareces la novia! Oh, no. Creo que la "novia" sería Luffy.

El terror anterior fue reemplazado por furia.

-Voy a matarte, maldito ceja-espiral.

-Sólo inténtalo, marimo.

Una batalla de miradas tuvo lugar entre ambos; hasta podían verse chocar chispazos de energía y cortar el pesado aire con un cuchillo de manteca.

-¡Chicos! ¿Aún duermen? ¡Ya es hora del desayuno!- gritó Nami, detrás de la puerta.- ¡No lleguen tarde porque sólo es gratis hasta las diez en punto!

-¡Claro, mi herm-...!

-¡COMIDA!- Luffy dio un salto y se abalanzó hacia la puerta. Los dos restantes se mantuvieron inmóviles durante un corto período de tiempo, hasta que finalmente recobraron la compostura y se lanzaron dagas por los ojos una última vez, antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

La escena anterior lo había sacado un poco de sus casillas y no paraba de pensar en ello. Durante la comida, tenía planeado comentar lo sucedido a sus nakamas, pero algo lo hizo vacilar. Ahora mismo se encontraban caminando hacia la cima de uno de los cerros, ocasión que aprovechó para aclarar su mente posicionándose detrás de los demás.

Tan metido en sus cavilaciones se encontraba que al sentir el tacto en su pierna, se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás algo callado...

-Oh, lamento preocuparte Chopper. Sólo estaba pensando en algo, no es nada.

-Si algo te molesta, eres libre de contarme. Yo te escucharé.

-Gracias, si necesito consejos eres al primero que buscaré. Tenlo por seguro.

Satisfecho con su respuesta, el renito volvió a ubicarse entre el grupo, incrementando la velocidad de su paso. Se dedicó a observar la interacción de los primeros al mando. Si bien el mayor se esforzaba de sobremanera para actuar tranquilamente frente al de cabellos azabaches, no podía evitar mostrar una sonrisa bobalicona cada tanto.

_("Se ve tan estúpido") _Pero debía admitir que estaba pasando un buen rato viendo lo ridículo que se veía por los nervios.

-Bien, ya caminamos mucho, ahora a comer. ¡Sanji, trae los bentōs!

-¿¡Qué no puedes esperar un poco más!- le reprendió inútilmente Nami, fastidiada.- ¡Apenas recorrimos tres kilómetros!

-No importa, no importa. Los deliciosos platos de Sanji se pondrán en mal estado si no los comemos ahora.

-¡Éso no pasará en tan poco tiempo, idiota! ¡Tú sólo quieres comer!

Bandadas de aves salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, espantadas del estruendo que producían las risotadas resonantes en la banda. El rubio sonrió para sí ante el panorama y empezó a descargar las cajas de almuerzo dentro de su mochila.

* * *

Premiaba internamente aquellos años de práctica intensa que le brindaron unas piernas fuertes y resistentes, porque no le hubiera gustado haber terminado como el tirador. A Ussop tuvieron que llevarlo junto a Chopper por haberse desmayado del agotamiento mientras se bañaba en las aguas termales.

"-No fue algo muy importante, pero pasar drásticamente de un estado de mucha actividad a uno de relajación extrema, le sobrecargó mínimamente el sistema nervioso."- le había comentado el doctor.- "Si vas a los baños, espera a que tu adrelina se nivele o te dará un ataque como a él."

Hubiera preferido mil veces que sea un baño mixto, pero al menos agradecía que las fuentes estuvieran vacías en ese horario.

. . .

Estaba a punto de doblar en aquella esquina de camino a su habitación cuando escuchó parte de la conversación.

-...con él metido en el cuarto junto a ellos, no podemos hacer mucho.

-¡Después de tanto trabajo que tuvimos dejándolos solos en una misma pieza, tenía que arruinarlo nuevamente!

-Mejor así, seguramente Zoro no se habría animado a actuar de todos modos.

-¡Yohohoho! Luffy-san es un chico despistado, si él es tímido no avanzarán nunca.

Apoyado espalda contra la pared, aún oculto detrás del pasillo anterior, sacó un paquete blanco de su bolsillo y agarró con dos de sus dedos uno de los cilindros dentro de éste. Del otro bolsillo, un encendedor. Prendió el cigarrillo y dejó escapar una bocanada de humo.

-Así que no me equivocaba al pensar que el marimo siente algo por Luffy.

Retrocedió sus pasos y optó por regresar al dormitorio tomando otro camino.

* * *

-...y es por éso que quiero que me des uno de sus futones.

-¿Otra vez con éso? Ya te dije que nosotros sólo tenemos dos.

-¿Sabes? No es culpa mía que ya no queden futones extra y tenga que pedírtelo a ti.

-No me importa, es tu problema.

-No compartiré con Ussop porque necesita reposo especial, y tampoco volveré a dormir aquí porque los ronquidos del otro bobo aún resuenan en mi cabeza.

-¿Dónde esperas que duerma yo entonces? Alguno de los dos tendrá que aguantar el frío suelo, y de verdad espero que seas tú.

-Oh, vamos. Puedes compartir con Luffy, no parecías tan incómodo hoy en la mañana.

Debería retractarse de sus palabras si quería dormir en la comodidad de unas sábanas acolchonadas, pero su orgullo y la manera en que se desfiguraban las facciones en Zoro producto de la ira y verguenza, no servían de mucha ayuda.

-Sanji, ¿no planeas entrar?

-Oh, Luffy.. No, esta vez volveré con Franky y Brook, pero necesito un futón.

-Ya te dije que no voy a dártelo, nosotros también los necesitamos.

Ugh.. el idiota del santoryu era la persona más terca que hubiera conocido. Y eso que él estaba haciendo toda esa actuación por su bien. Si era sincero, se sentía un poco culpable por haber intervenido en las situaciones anteriores y ahora quería remediarlo. Era mentira que no había futones extra. Bueno, en realidad no lo sabía; directamente fue a buscar uno a la alcoba de los otros y ni había pasado a preguntar a la propietaria, pero el maldito estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo que deberían ser.

-¡Ah! Si es por éso, llevate uno. Yo puedo compartir con Zoro. ¿Ne, Zoro?

-¿¡Eh! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo, Luffy!

-¿Eh? Bueno, cuando desperté estaba compartiendo contigo y era muy cómodo. ¿No lo sentías tú también así?

-Bue.. bueno, sí, pero.. pero el punto es que..

-Si no es inconveniente para ti, Luffy, entonces me llevo esto conmigo. ¡Gracias por todo, capitán!

-¡O- Oi!

-Shishishi ¡Duerme bien, Sanji!

El blondo no volteó a despedirse, porque sabía que de otra forma, no aguantaría la tentación de carcajearse con la expresión de Zoro.

* * *

**Es una tentación el no subir dos capítulos seguidos. Seh, para el que lee está muy copado que suban enseguida, pero después no tengo material para hacerme la vaga y extender mi tiempo de creación. (Qué mal, debería darme verguenza..)**

**En fin, cambiando de tema. Me resulta gracioso el hecho de escribir la historia de modo TAN diferente a mi manera de hablar. Me refiero a que escribo "tú" y no "vos" como un verdadero argentino hablaría.. pero qué se yo, me resulta raro escribir una historia así; me suena muy informal el uso del "vos" y muy formal el uso de "usted". También me resulta gracioso que en las notas de autor/a si escriba de la forma en que hablaría, tan casualmente. Y bueno, qué se le va a hacer.. admito que estoy media loca, pero ser una persona normal le sacaría el toque de "interesantez" a mi persona.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Waaaaah... ¡Tanto tiempo! Y qué ocupada estuve.. Con todas las pruebas y trabajos prácticos por el fin de trimestre no tuve tiempo para mucho... Pero, he aquí el nuevo capítulo :)**

**Seguramente lo estuvieron esperando con ansias, y gracias a todas por los nuevos reviews! Me alegra leerlos. Y ehm.. sobre la sugerencia de agregar un poco de ZoSan, lamento decepcionarte que no la voy a tomar, honestamente no es una pareja que me guste.. Sin embargo, te agradezco el review y espero que te guste de todas formas la historia.**

**Y dejo de escribir acá. Disfruten el nuevo episodio (^0^)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Podría ser llamada una noche tranquila. El hecho de estar despejado permitía una hermosa visión de un cielo bañado en estrellas, y la luna flotaba brillante en su máximo esplendor. Una brisa pacífica meneaba las hojas de los árboles, y el suave canto de los grillos anunciaba la proximidad del calor. Cualquiera coincidiría en decir que era una noche perfecta para sencillamente recostarse y mirar hacia el exterior sin pensar en nada en especial. Y si bien era lo que Zoro estaba haciendo, la situación no era exactamente... la adecuada.

Sí, Zoro estaba recostado y mirando a través de la ventana. Mas su mente no estaba precisamente libre de pensamientos. Y lo último que sentía era tranquilidad.

Para empezar, la posición en la que se encontraba era increíblemente incómoda. No por obligación, claro está. Y el joven se debatía entre moverse y afrontar su destino o, aguantarse una noche completa sin dormir inventando excusas inútiles del por qué tendría ojeras la mañana siguiente.

El chico a su lado se revolvió en sueños hasta conseguir una postura más confortable. El otro se paralizó; sentía un peligroso tacto a la altura de su brazo. Lentamente, volteó su cabeza hasta dar con una imagen incitadora: sobre sus bíceps, el menor descansaba la mejilla mientras dormitaba con la boca entreabierta. Una de sus manos sujetaba su antebrazo entretanto la otra yacía sobre sus abdominales.

Hipnotizado, comenzó a observar el sosegado rostro frente suyo, y casi inconsciente, como hechizado, levantó el brazo libre y dirigió su palma hacia la cara del moreno. Pausadamente, inició un trayecto con las yemas de sus dedos, surcando cada facción del anterior. Primero rozando los cabellos azabaches del desordenado flequillo, siguiendo por el pómulo derecho y llegado a su oreja. Regresando a su moflete y alzándose hacia el puente de su nariz. Siempre con una delicadeza insufrible, queriendo grabar en su memoria el tacto realizado. Llegado al extremo, descendió poco a poco y dio con la curvatura anterior a los labios. La tibia respiración chocando contra sus dedos le produjo un leve cosquilleo que lo liberó de su ensoñación. Miró a Luffy alarmado, pero éste roncaba sonoramente ajeno a todo lo sucedido. Después de unos minutos de espera, se dio cuenta que el chico no iba a despertar pronto. Tentado, volvió a observar fijamente la zona donde las yemas de sus dedos habían terminado el recorrido, y con cierta duda, posó su pulgar sobre la herida cicatrizada del más pequeño.

_("Yo...") _Involuntariamente, fue inclinando más y más su cuerpo, hasta que pudo sentir nuevamente la respiración encontrándose con su piel. Aunque esta vez, no fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar. _("...realmente quiero...") _Continuó acercándose hasta que inevitablemente los labios tuvieron contacto unos con otros. _("...más.") _

El toque fue mínimo, pero lo hizo perder toda cordura. Rápida pero silenciosamente, se libró del agarre de Luffy y se posicionó sobre él como una presa sobre su víctima: brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y las rodillas a ambos lados de sus muslos. Nuevamente, buscó los labios del morocho, ahora más hambriento y brusco. Bajo él, Luffy apretó sus párpados en señal de molestia, sin llegar a despertar. Instintivamente, abrió más su boca por falta de oxígeno, oportunidad que el espadachín no dejó pasar y aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la cavidad. Exploró un rato el espacio, no obstante, necesitaba cada vez más para saciarse por lo que dejó la jeta libre y bajó hasta el cuello tostado. Besó, mordisqueó y lamió, repitiendo la secuencia.

-Nnghh.. ¡ah..!

Los ligeros gemidos del capitán excitaban a Zoro a más no poder, y los pantalones le resultaban demasiado apretados. En un arrebato de locura, frotó su entrepierna con la pelvis del otro para calmar su fogosidad. Sentía la gloria, hasta que... ¡PLAFF!

-Ouch..

-Mhn.. ku.. ZzzZzzzZZz

Quedó tendido boca arriba, luego de un fuerte golpe en su cráneo. Como método defensivo, Luffy le había pegado un "Gomu Gomu no Punch" que, por la cercanía no pudo esquivar. Seguramente le dejaría una buena hinchazón en la cabeza, sin embargo, no era lo que más lo preocupaba en esos momentos. El baño lo llamaba.

* * *

-¿Mhn? Luffy, ¿había muchos insectos en tu cuarto anoche?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Chopper?

-Aquí, en tu cuello. Tienes ronchas por todas partes. Aunque... Son algo extrañas, no parecen picaduras. ¿Tendrás alguna alergia, quizás? Son moradas, pero a ti no te afectan los golpes así que no creo que sean hematomas.

Las miradas se posaron en él, fijas y amenazantes. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-No sé, no siento nada. Zoro, ¿habían muchos insectos en nuestro cuarto?

-Eh...- sentía la presión ejercer en el aire a su alrededor, asfixiante.

-Sí, Zoro, cuéntanos. Ésos insectos debieron de ser muy atrevidos. Deberían ser asesinados para que no se atrevan a hacer algo descarado nuevamente, ¿no crees?- si bien todo fue dicho con una resplandeciente sonrisa, el primer nakama no se fiaba de las intenciones que denotaban aquellas palabras. Tampoco ayudaba mucho el aura maligno que emitían sus compañeros o el cuchillo afilado que la pelirroja tenía en sus manos mientras le decía aquello. Sudó frío.

-¿Eh? No, realmente estoy bien. Para la próxima recordaré usar repelente.- sonrió abiertamente y agarró un pedazo de carne del plato de Ussop, quien lo pinchó con el tenedor.

-Luffy... Eres tan... inocente.-comentó emocionado Franky. _("O idiota")_, pensaron los demás.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba.- Brook sacó un papel cuidadosamente plegado del bolsillo de su abrigo. Lo desdobló y lo presentó a la vista de todos.- Tabernera-san estaba conversando conmigo sobre el festival y me dio este folleto.

-Ara.. supongo que tendremos que ir guardando nuestro equipaje entonces...

-Je.. algún día tenía que llegar. Tendré que comprar nuevos ingredientes para mis experimentos antes que llegue el anochecer.- murmuró el francotirador.- Me iré a hacer la lista.

-Yo te acompañaré con eso, tengo que comprar repuestos de Cola para el Sunny y para mí.

-Robin, ¿quiéres pasar la tarde en la tienda comercial? Podemos volver aquí y tomar un baño antes del anochecer. ¿No hay problema, Luffy?

-Shishishi, pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero a la noche iremos todos juntos a ver los fuegos artificiales.

. . .

Había decidido pasar el resto de la tarde en la posada. Se encontraba sentado en el pasillo exterior, afilando su katana. Levantó su mirada hacia el estanque frente a él, sin verlo realmente.

_("Con que fuegos artificiales eh...")._

* * *

**Y con esto termina...** **Posiblemente el próximo sea el último capítulo. Posiblemente, porque todavía no lo escribí u.u' Pero tengo una idea flotando por mi mente sobre como va a terminar. Por favor, sigan esperando con ganas y no desesperen! Porque por más que me agarre la vagancia, la historia la continúo y espero llegar al final -este año-. Muchas gracias a todos por leer hasta ahora y también muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron un review, a ustedes les agradezco el doble porque me dan un sentimiento de estar amenazada para que siga escribiendo (sí, está bien amenazar gente como yo, me lo merezco). Nos leemos!**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Uuuuufffhhh, sí que tardé para escribir este capítulo! Al final, yo, que creía que iba a ser el último, terminé equivocándome. Pero el siguiente seguro que va a ser el final. El mes pasado fue muy movido para mí, estuvimos con muchos trabajos prácticos en el colegio y las últimas dos semanas estuve ocupada con la llamada " " (Semana de la Juventud) en la que se forman grupos de jóvenes (YOU DON'T SAY?) que "compiten" en distintas actividades como desfiles de carrozas, yincanas, deportes, etc. Por suerte, mi colegio es uno de los que más participantes tiene, así que los profesores nos libran de tarea, pruebas y trabajos durante dos semanas. Pero tampoco es como si tuviésemos la suficiente energía como para hacer algo... **

**En fin, espero que disfruten el capítulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

- Ustedes ya lo saben, ¿cierto?- dijo Zoro mientras contemplaba el arreglo floral sobre la mesa. La morocha dirigió la taza hacia sus labios, saboreó un poco del brebaje y finalmente volvió a posar la porcelana sobre el mantel.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Oh, por favor, ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando, no hagas las cosas más difíciles...- replicó el hombre, con tono brusco. Ambas ignoraron el obvio mal humor de su compañero y permanecieron desafectadas.

- ¿Quizás te refieres al problema con el motor del Sunny?- preguntó inocentemente la arqueóloga.- No necesitas preocuparte por ello, Franky dijo que se haría cargo antes del anochecer.

- Es cierto, Chopper y Ussop lo están ayudando en este momento. Brook, Luffy y Sanji fueron a comprar maderas, clavos y barriles de cola para reserva.- Zoro frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un bufido.

- Éso ya lo sé, me acaban de echar del barco porque dijeron que estorbaba.

- Entonces.. ¿tal vez te refieres a los berries que aún me debes por la compra de tus espadas?

- ¿¡EH!? ¡Pero si ya te los he pagado!- Nami sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No no no. Intereses, ¿sabes lo que son?

- Tch.. abusadora.- pronunció Zoro por lo bajo.- Pero no, no era éso tampoco.

Las muchachas intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

- ¿Tampoco? No se me ocurre de qué otra cosa puede tratarse, ¿y a ti, Robin?

- Mhn... no, nada.- La mujer hizo gesto pensante mientras jugueteaba con la cuchara dentro del pocillo.- A menos que esté relacionado con nuestro querido capitán. Si es así, se me ocurren varios temas.

Al levantar la vista, la vio sonreírle pícaramente y guiñearle un ojo. Se molestó pero no articuló palabra alguna. Se había preparado mentalmente antes de encararlas, asegurándose que el principio sería lo peor. Nami hizo un puchero.

- Buuh~ No es divertido si no te enojas...- se quejó la chica.- Duraste más de lo que creí. En fin, platiquemos seriamente.

- Entonces... lo saben, ¿no?

- Omitamos lo evidente.- intervino Robin.- No es éso lo que quieres preguntar.

Zoro se acomodó en su asiento mientras acomodaba sus ideas. Le estaba costando más articular las palabras de lo que había creído que le costaría, porque una cosa era admitir sus sentimientos a sí mismo y otra muy diferente era admitirlos frente a otros.

- Yo... ehm... ¿Lo saben también...?

- ¿Los demás? Por supuesto, tendrían que ser muy idiotas para no haberse dado cuenta.- cortó Nami, algo irritada.- Y éso también explica por qué es Luffy el único que no está enterado de nada.

- Uhm.. eh...

- Vamos, habla. Ya tomaste suficiente valor como para venir a enfrentarnos, no te acobardes ahora.- dijo Robin.- Contestaremos lo que quieras saber.

- Sólo quiero que me contesten una única cosa más. ¿Tienen...?

Zoro se detuvo; cerró los ojos. Tomó aire, lo retuvo unos segundos y exhaló. Cuando los abrió, en su vista se denotaba confianza.

- ¿Que ame a Luffy les supone una incomodidad a alguno de ustedes?

Ambas mujeres abrieron los ojos, sorprendidas. No habían esperado ese nivel de determinación. Intercambiaron una mirada. Volvieron su vista al espadachín y le sonrieron comprensivamente.

- Bien, porque no dejaría de hacerlo aunque les molestase.- declaró, orgulloso. Acto seguido, se levantó y echó a caminar, sin despedirse.

- Zoro, una última cosa.- lo frenó Nami. El otro se volteó y asintió, invitándola a seguir.- Aún me debes esos berries.

* * *

El sudor le surcaba el cuello dejando huellas de gotas más finas por donde había pasado, hasta caer sobre la madera en la que estaba trabajando. El cielo se teñía de naranja a medida que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, pero aún quedaban unas horas de luz antes del comienzo de la fiesta.

- Será mejor que pasemos por la posada antes de ir al festival. Estoy SUPER sudado...

- Ugh... y tú que no tienes pelaje... Si no fuera por mi Akuma no Mi, me lanzaría al océano ahora mismo... Extraño la nieve...

- Hace tanto calor que siento que se me derrite la piel.. Oh, esperen, no tengo piel. ¡Yohohoho!

- Vamos chicos, sólo un poco más y terminaremos. Eh.. ¿y Luffy?

- Sanji-san lo está llenando de comida para que no deje la isla sin alimentos en la feria.

- Oh... No le servirá de mucho.

En aquel momento, un rubio vestido en traje salió de la cocina cargando sobre una bandeja una tanda de batidos helados y una bolsita con hielos. Se acercó al grupo y les repartió un trago a cada uno.

- Para ti.- dijo, cediéndole la bolsa al pequeño reno.- Debes estar sufriendo más que ningún otro este cambio de temperatura.

- Sanji~- gimoteó Chopper, con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Eres mi salvador!

- Si si, recuéstate ya. Te desmayarás de insolación.- _(Y eso que él es el médico...)-_ Se volvió a Franky- ¿Cómo va eso?

- Oh, ya casi está listo. ¿Y Luffy?

- Se durmió mientras comía un pedazo de carne.- contestó Sanji.- Dejémoslo hasta antes de irnos, así no molestará.

- ¿Lograste llenarlo?- preguntó Ussop.

- Ehm... con respecto a éso...- empezó el cocinero.- Se durmió antes de terminar, pero siguió comiendo entretanto roncaba... No logro entender como hace...

- Luffy-san sí que es asombroso... Bueno, entonaré una canción para hacer el trabajo menos pesado.

- Oh, cierto, tenemos que terminar. Ussop, pásame el martillo.

* * *

Estaba regresando a la posada cuando la maleza comenzó a obstruirle el paso.

- Qué raro... juraría que este atajo me acortaría el tiempo de caminata.

Miró hacia atrás, al camino por el que había llegado. Los árboles se distribuían en toda la superficie, tan juntos que la poca luz del atardecer a penas lograba hacer contacto con la tierra.

- ¿Eh? ¿No había un edificio ahí? Mhn... bueno, quizás si camino hacia la derecha encuentre la ciudad.

Siguió caminando con paso seguro. Pasados unos minutos, el paisaje fue dejando detrás los altos árboles para dar paso a bajos arbustos repletos de flores. Y el terreno se sentía más blando. Y los insectos comenzaban a molestarle. Pero el aire se percibía más puro.

Al poco tiempo, incluso los arbustos comenzaron a escasear y bajo sus pies sólo había césped. Miró hacia adelante y frenó maravillado. Frente a él, un lago, y por el medio de este, un hermoso puente de madera tallada. Se acercó y miró a las aguas. El líquido era de un color ligeramente verdoso, pero no por estar estancado, más bien todo lo contrario. Perfectamente podía ver a los peces nadar. Caminó hacia el centro del puente y se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra la barandilla. Cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a escuchar el sonido de las pacíficas aguas correr. Levantó el mentón y poco a poco abrió sus ojos hacia el cielo.

- Oh...- murmuró.

* * *

**Siguiendo con el tema de por qué estuve tan ocupada (*Cof cof* excusas *cof cof*), a partir de fines del mes pasado hasta ahora, me atacó un "síndrome gripal contagioso" (gripe, para los amigos) con un catarro que me hace vibrar hasta la columna vertebral... Bueno, no sé si tanto, pero la cosa es que me paso el día tosiendo y escupiendo mocos.. Qué asco, no? Me lo contagió mi hermano, él tiene la culpa. Y lo peor es que no pude darme el lujo de faltar a la escuela porque estoy en riesgo de quedar libre... Maldito límite de 20 faltas ¬¬. No es como si faltara mucho en realidad, pero los viernes tenemos las primeras 4 horas con una misma profesora y después, inglés y formación religiosa, materias en las que no hacemos nada. Resulta que la profesora suele faltar mucho a lo que entraríamos 11.45, y ni ahí voy a la escuela por dos míseras horas en las que no hacemos nada. Pero la falta entera me cuenta igual u.u Otra cosa, el miércoles y el jueves terminé faltando porque estaba demasiado mal, pero les dije a mi mamá "Igual el viernes voy, porque voy a estar mejor ya." Estuve mejor el viernes. Y fui al colegio. Y fui, como acá decimos, al pedo (inútilmente). Mis amigos del otro curso me vieron y me dijeron "Qué hacés acá? Su curso no tenía clases"... Al menos me pudieron ir a buscar, porque realmente no iba a estar bueno bancarse 6 horas encerrada en un aula completamente sola. Pero mal ahí che, mis compañeros podrían haberme avisado por Facebook -.-' .**

**En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Final

**Buaaahh, pasó tanto tiempooo! Perdón, no me maten! T_T Esta vez no tengo ninguna escusa, sólo fui vaga P:  
Pero hey! Al menos les traje el último capítulo y más largo eh! Pero basta, no más palabrería lo voy a dejar para las notas finales. Espero que lo disfruten! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

El viento soplaba liviano y los faroles a los costados de las calles comenzaban a encenderse conforme el cielo oscurecía. Dos jovencitas caminaban hacia la colina en la que se alzaba el festival mientras parloteaban entre sí.

- ¡Hey! ¿No creés que aquél esqueleto se parece a Soul King?- comentó de repente una de ellas, señalando al otro lado del camino.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Kyaaaa, tienes razón!- contestó la otra, de cabellos cortos.- Pero... no conozco a sus acompañantes.. ¿Serán nuevos miembros de la banda?

- ¿Banda? ¿Soul King no había dejado de cantar? Como sea, ¡tenemos que pedirle un autógrafo!

. . .

Cuatro piratas caminaban rumbo a la posada que habían decidido como punto de reunión. No era que se dedicaran a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sino que las chicas estaban conversando tan alto que cualquiera que caminara a esa distancia hubiera podido oírlas.

- Sí que eres popular, ¿eh Brook?- comentó Franky guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Yohohoho! Me alegra seguir teniendo fans que me reconocen a donde vaya...

- Debió ser difícil abandonar toda esa fama- acotó el más pequeño, con voz penosa.- ¿No extrañas cantar frente a tanta gente?

- Claro que sí, Chopper-san. Pero no se compara con cuanto los extrañé a ustedes después de esos dos largos años.

El resto lo miraron y sonrieron un tanto avergonzados por la sinceridad del mayor. Todos sabían lo duro que había sido estar alejados por tanto tiempo.

- Hey, ¿no creen que sus ropas son un tanto extrañas?- preguntó Usopp en voz baja.- No solo ellas, muchas otras personas también.

- Tienes razón, incluso los hombres.- observó el cyborg.- Parecen vestidos extraños.

- Oh, se acercan.

Las adolescentes se debatían nerviosas entre hablar o no hacer nada. Finalmente, una de ellas tomó la iniciativa. Sus ropas eran de un color rosa pálido decorado con dibujos de flores rojas y tenía el pelo sujeto en dos rodetes atados con cintas color carmín.

- Disculpa... ¿eres tú el famoso Soul King?- aventuró la mujer, sonriendo tímidamente.

- Bueno, al menos lo fui hasta mi último concierto en el Archipiélago Sabaody.- contestó alegremente Brook.

- ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡En serio eres él!- gritó la chica de cabellos cortos. Vestía unas ropas similares a la otra pero estas eran de color gris humo con flores amarillas. Ambas tenían una faja ancha atada en la cintura, de color plata y detalles en dorado.- ¿Nos darías tu autógrafo?

- ¡Yohohoho! Estaría encantado de hacerlo, pero no tengo con qué.

Las muchachas se miraron un tanto decepcionadas, hasta que a una se le ocurrió una idea.

- Entonces... ¿podrías mostrarnos tu famoso "45 grados"?

Brook asintió, caminó hacia la pared más cercana y apoyó su cabeza contra ella formando un ángulo perfecto de 45°.

- ¡Wahhh, sorprendente!- chillaron emocionadas.

- Ahora, ¿podrían contarme qué vestimentas son esas?- preguntó cortésmente el esqueleto.

- Oh, ¿nunca los han visto antes? Se llaman kimonos, y son los trajes típicos de esta isla. Siempre los usamos para la feria.

- Hey, disculpa que te interrumpa mientras estás charlando con tus fanáticas, pero deberíamos irnos, ya está oscuro.- dijo Usopp.- Ya sabes como es Nami...

- Oh, cierto. Bueno, queridas damas, tengo que irme.

- Soul King, ¿volverás alguna vez a dar conciertos?

- ¿Quién sabe? Quizás alguna vez lo haga. Quizás alguna vez...

* * *

El cielo, ya oscurecido, se encontraba impregnado de brillantes estrellas. Era una noche fresca, mas no fría. Ellas veían la gente salir a través de la puerta y dirigirse hacia lo más alto de la colina, donde podía apreciarse una multitud de gente a pesar de la distancia.

- Qué bonitos trajes... Me pregunto cómo se llamarán.- murmuró Nami, con la mirada algo perdida.

- ¿Oh? Si no mal recuerdo, aquellas son las vestimentas típicas de esta isla y son usados por tantos hombres como mujeres. Si bien todos son "kimonos", hay distintas variantes y cada uno se usa en situaciones especiales.- empezó Robin, llevándose el dedo índice al mentón, simulando que necesitaba de un esfuerzo para recordar.- Dada la ocasión, estoy segura que esta vez visten las llamadas "yukatas".

Nami la miró y abrió su boca para comentar algo, cuando fue interrumpida por una señora de rostro amable.

- Disculpen jovencitas, ¿desearían beber un poco de té? No se preocupen, es a cuenta de la posada.- pronunció la mujer.

- Oh, estaríamos encantadas.- replicó Robin. Nami asintió.

- En ese caso volveré en un momento.

Ambas la observaron alejarse en dirección a las cocinas hasta desaparecer detrás de las cortinas.

- Estos idiotas están demorando demasiado.- murmuró fastidiada la pelirroja, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta, con gesto impaciente.- ¡Terminaremos siendo los últimos en ir!

La mayor sólo rió por lo bajo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio regresar a la mujer con dos tazas de barro.

- Aquí tienen, gracias por esperar.- dijo la señora mientras apoyaba las bebidas en la mesa.- Espero que lo disfruten.

Las jóvenes le agradecieron y dieron un sorbo al líquido, pero la mujer parecía tener algo más que decir.

- Ehm, espero disculpen mi insolencia..- empezó educadamente la mayor.- pero, señoritas, ¿no tienen pensado visitar el festival? Hoy es el último día, y el cierre es de lo más bonito.

- ¿Eh? Ah, jeje.. por supuesto que vamos a ir pero.. ehm.. - contestó Nami, y tomando una bocanada de aire, terminó rápidamente.- losidiotasqueestamosesperand oaúnnollegan.

La posadera sonrió comprensivamente y con una sonrisa amable, tomó la palabra nuevamente.

- Si es así, entonces les pediré que me sigan, por favor. No piensan ir vestidas de esa forma, ¿o sí?

Ambas se miraron durante unos segundos y sonrieron. Bebieron los últimos tragos de té, y se levantaron de sus asientos para seguir a la mayor hacia una habitación.

* * *

Llegó a la posada completamente agotado, con algunas gotas de sudor recorriéndole el rostro. Tiró al chico directo al suelo, sin una pizca de delicadeza, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo si se pudiera haber lastimado. El muy estúpido seguía roncando, así que no se preocupó en lo más mínimo. Pasó por encima del cuerpo y se encontró con los otros cuatro que habían vuelto antes que ellos, muy cómodamente sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda, bebiendo té ofrecido por los empleados del lugar.

- ¿Dónde están Robin y Nami?- preguntó a nadie en particular.

- Oh, Sanji, te has tomado tu tiempo..- habló Usopp.- Nos dijeron que estaban con la dueña de la posada y que tardarían un tiempo.

- Deberías tomarte un SUPER baño.- se quejó Franky, agitando una mano frente a su nariz.- Apestas a sudor.

- ¡Yohohoho! No hay problema, Sanji-san. Tienes algo de tiempo.

- En ese caso, iré.- comentó el rubio.- Ah, y que alguien se haga cargo de Luffy. Está en la entrada.

* * *

- Y este es el toque final.

- ¡Uohhhh! ¡Es hermoso!- exclamó la pelirroja, emocionada.- ¡Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias!

- Es realmente elegante.- comentó la morocha.- Lo ha hecho usted, ¿no es cierto?

- Oh, me asombra que hayas podido notarlo.- se sorprendió la señora.- Bueno, pues. Yo me iré yendo, no quiero perderme los fuegos artificiales.

Se despidieron y avanzaron hasta el recibidor del lugar, donde pudieron ver a los chicos ya reunidos. Cuando se percataron de su presencia, un "Ohhh~" se escapó de sus bocas, todos asombrados de lo bellas que lucían en ese momento.

Robin lucía una elegante yukata color negro, con flores en plata, haciendo juego con el color del obi. Su pelo estaba recogido en un rodete alto, adornado con una hebilla de flores blancas. Nami, por su parte, vestía una juvenil yukata color durazno, con detalles color verde pálido, similar al de su obi. Su pelo suelto caía en bucles sobre sus hombros.

- ¡MELLORINE~!- gritó Sanji, completamente extasiado.- ¡MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLORINE!

- ¡Sanji, cálmate!- dijo Chopper, comenzando a preocuparse.- ¡Oh, no! ¡Si esto sigue así, Sanji se desmayará de la hemorragia otra vez! ¡Rápido, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora antes que se torne peor!

- Sí, mejor empezamos a irnos..- asintió Nami.- Ehm.. ¿eh? ¿Dónde está Luffy?

- Luffy-san dijo que tenía hambre y no quería esperar.- contestó Brook.- Así que a penas se despertó, salió corriendo al festival. ¡Yohohoho!

- ¿Y qué hay de nuestro espadachín?- preguntó la morocha.

- ¿Zoro? Él está en.. en... ¿eh?- el médico miró a su alrededor, buscándolo.- ¿Dónde está Zoro?

- No vino con nosotros.- acotó Franky.- ¡Seguro está SUPER perdido!

- ¡Mellorine~!- seguía Sanji, ajeno a toda la conversación.

- Ése idiota...- Nami suspiró, frustrada. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que pasar estas cosas?- En fin, nosotras iremos al festival, ya esperamos demasiado por ustedes. Busquen a Zoro y si lo ven a Luffy, díganle que lo busque él también.

Usopp estuvo a punto de quejarse pero se detuvo a ver la mirada que le dirigió la navegante. Las mujeres se despidieron y Chopper las siguió arrastrando a Sanji luego de unos minutos.

Franky, Brook y Usopp se miraron. No les quedaba otra opción más que buscar a Zoro.

* * *

Un chico con sombrero de paja corría de un lado a otro con brillos en los ojos, emocionado como un niño pequeño que visita por primera vez un parque de diversiones, a pesar que ya era casi un adulto. Dos chicas lo miraban desde lejos y reían tontamente, cautivadas por la inocencia del morocho.

- ¡Suge~!- decía exaltado mientras observaba a un niño jugar en uno de los puestos de entretenimiento.- ¡Todo se ve tan divertido!

. . .

- ¿Ara? ¿No es ése Luffy? Fue más fácil encontrarlo de lo que creí... ¡Oi~, Luffy~!

- ¿Mhn?- el capitán se volteó instantáneamente, respondiendo al llamado. Levantó su pata y el otro sonrió, corriendo a su alcance.- ¡Chopper! ¿Qué sucede?

- Sólo quería avisarte que ya hemos llegado.- contestó el reno.- ¡Ah! Por cierto, Zoro está perdido, ¿podrías ayudar a buscarlo?

- Shishishi, ¿Zoro se perdió otra vez? Qué idiota.- sonrió burlonamente el de chaleco rojo.- Y Chopper.. ¿Está bien Sanji?

Señaló al rubio desmayado que el médico estaba arrastrando. De su nariz chorreaba sangre a borbotones, pero su rostro reflejaba satisfacción total.

- Oh, no te preocupes, estará bien.- replicó el pequeño restándole importancia.- Bueno entonces, espero que lo encuentres.

- ¡Hasta luego Chopper!

* * *

- Ya estuvimos buscándolo durante más de veinte minutos.. ¿No podemos ya parar? ¡Yo también quiero disfrutar el festival!

- ¡Yo estoy SUPER cansado, pero al menos tenemos que preguntar a los otros si lo encontraron!

- Oh, ahí está Chopper-san. Preguntémosle si sabe algo ya.

El animalito estaba sentado sobre una banca comiendo felizmente un algodón de azúcar. A su lado, el cocinero estaba todavía inconsciente, pero parecía encontrarse en mejor estado.

- Oi, Chopper, ¿has encontrado a Zoro?- preguntó Franky.

- ¡Oh, hola chicos!- saludó alegremente el otro.- No, no lo he visto, pero me encontré con Luffy y le he dicho que lo busque.

- ¡Chopper! ¡Franky! ¡Todos!- los chicos se voltearon para ver a las chicas acercarse a ellos.- ¿Y? ¿Saben algo de Zoro?

- Estábamos hablando de eso, lo siento pero no.- respondió Usopp.

- Luffy-san fue a buscarlo.- acotó Brook.

- Ughh, ¿dónde se habrá metido ese idiota?- murmuró furiosa la más joven.

- ¿Quizás está en el bosque?- preguntó tranquilamente la arqueóloga.- He escuchado que hay un lago en el centro, pero es difícil encontrarlo. Espero que no se haya ahogado.

Todas las miradas se ubicaron en ella y el silencio reinó por minutos.

¿Por qué no lo pensaron antes?

* * *

- ¡Ohhh! ¡Con que aquí estabas! ¡Por fin te encuentro, Zoro!

- ¿Luffy?

El chico fue corriendo hacia donde estaba acostado y se abalanzó sobre él.

- Nos tenías preocupados, ¡te buscamos por todas partes!

- Disculpa, yo... me quedé dormido.

- Shishishi, eso pensé.- sonrió el chico.- Estoy feliz de que estés bien.

Luffy se apartó de encima suyo y se sentó a su lado.

- Es un lugar muy tranquilo, ahora entiendo por qué te dormiste.- murmuró cerrando los ojos.- Me dan ganas de dormir a mí también.

El espadachín se quedó mirando el perfil de su capitán. La luz blanquecina proveniente de la luna brillaba sobre su piel, dándole a sus facciones un aspecto más delicado.

- Luffy, en realidad.. Estuve pensando en algunas cosas y...- el morocho se volteó para verlo, demostrando su atención.- Hay algo que quiero decirte.

- ¿Sí? Dime Zoro, estoy escuchando.

- Ehm.. Hace tiempo nos conocemos y.. pasamos muchas aventuras juntos... y...

- Zoro.

- ..desde que te conocí me pareciste una persona extraña, pero no en el mal sentido... Yo..

- Zoro.

- Espera, espera. Al principio no confiaba tanto en ti, pero luego me fui dando cuenta que nunca abandonarías a alguien, no importa si es amigo o no...

- ¡Zoro!

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Me gustas.

- ... ¿eh?

- Que me gustas. No como un amigo, me gustas. Mucho.

Se quedó mirándolo fijo, como esperando un indicio de que todo era una broma. Pero claro, su capitán nunca mentiría con algo tan serio. Sonrió y lo abrazó, atrayéndolo hacia él.

- Quería ser yo quien lo dijera primero, pero esto también me sirve.- susurró en su oído.- Luffy... te amo.

Se separaron unos centímetros y Zoro sostuvo el rostro del menor con sus manos. Poco a poco fueron acercando sus labios y...

- Oh, una última cosa.- dijo levantándose del suelo y tironeando a Luffy hacia él.- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensan estar ahí escondidos?

Detrás de unos arbustos, siete cabezas se asomaron.

- Ups, nos descubrieron.- comentó Robin.

- Jejeje- rió nervioso Usopp.

- ¡Yohohoho! ¡No sean tímidos ahora, no nos dejen esperando!

- Oh, vamos. No es como si no supiéramos nada sobre esto.- exclamó malhumorada Nami.

- ¡Nami-swan~, yo te amo a ti!

- Jijiji

- No se preocupen por nosotros, ustedes continúen con lo suyo.- los alentó Franky, sonriendo pícaramente.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron. Luego, Zoro volvió a tomar el rostro de Luffy entre sus manos y lo besó, bajo la luz de los primeros fuegos artificiales que indicaban el final del festival.

**- F I N -**

* * *

**Y así termina todo. Muchas gracias a todas/os (leen chicos también? Sería genial..) por leer hasta ahora! Estoy feliz de que haya gente que se haya interesado por mi escritura y haya leído hasta el final. Estoy inmensamente agradecida :) Realmente espero que no se hayan decepcionado con el final porque en serio di mi mayor esfuerzo! (En serio!) Y disculpen por las demoras.. soy una persona perezosa u.u  
**

**Estoy también orgullosa de mí misma por haber podido terminar y no haber dejado todo por la mitad. Es una satisfacción tremenda. Es mi primer fic, así que me alegro aún más de haber tenido tan buenos resultados! Voy a seguir escribiendo, lo prometo! Así que esperen mi próxima historia! **

**Felices fiestas a todos y les deseo un feliz final e inicio de año.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
